


talking body

by lavender (yestoday)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Incredibly Self-Indulgent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Side yuwin, but also with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoday/pseuds/lavender
Summary: Doyoung calls him Jaehyun out of habit. It takes a little bit to get him to say Yoonoh instead.





	talking body

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t believe i wrote almost 3k of mindless dojae smut

Jaehyun has always liked the fact that he has a stage name. It gives him a persona to hide behind, so that the less authentic facets of his idol personality won’t bleed into his real one. It’s so much easier for him to disassociate from Jung Jaehyun when he just wants to be Jung Yoonoh.

There’s only one thing that makes him uneasy about the whole fake identity setup. It’s the fact that the company started making the members call each other by their stage names all the time, so they can get used to it and won’t slip up on camera.

Jaehyun has stopped being Yoonoh in the dorms and the practice room, when the cameras aren’t rolling. He’s Jaehyun all the time, and okay, he doesn’t mind that much because deep down he knows he’s still Yoonoh to the members, but he finds himself extremely bothered when Doyoung does it.

Doyoung is technically a stage name too, but it’s at least close enough to his real name to pass as a nickname. Like Jaehyun, he doesn’t mind it when everyone calls him by it. They’ve both sort of grown into their characters, in a way.

Plus, Doyoung has always made sure to inform Jaehyun that he doesn’t care if he’s called Doyoung or Dongyoung. Putting aside the fact that they sound similar enough, he’s different from Jaehyun in that he sees Doyoung as part of Dongyoung, just one aspect of a larger whole identity, which is fair enough.

On the other hand, Jaehyun can’t stand it when Doyoung calls him by his stage name, especially when they’re both pressed together in bed, skin on skin and mouths frantically moving together. Sometimes, when Jaehyun has three fingers buried inside Doyoung, the older will arch his back and whine out “Jaehyun”, too overwhelmed to remember to call him Yoonoh.

It’s not like Jaehyun is angry or anything. It’s more frustrating, because he really wants to know how his real name sounds like falling from Doyoung’s lips in that breathy tone. He brings it up to Doyoung one day, and his hyung just purses his mouth apologetically.

“Sorry Jaehyunnie, I always get so lost in the moment that I forget. How about you remind me next time?” Doyoung suggests, appeasingly.

Jaehyun had taken those words to heart. So here he is, reminding Doyoung.

“Is this really, _ah fuck_ , really necessary?” Doyoung pants into Jaehyun’s mouth, body arching up off the bed. He looks pretty like this, with his hands bound to the headboard with a maroon scarf and his skin flushed a nice red color. He’s stark naked, too, a sharp contrast to the fully clothed Jaehyun kneeling between his legs.

“You told me to remind you. I’m doing it.” Jaehyun can’t help the wicked grin spreading across his face. Doyoung looks good enough to devour.

“You’re such a kinky shit,” Doyoung grumbles, trying to thrust up into Jaehyun’s grip. The younger stops him with a hand firmly pressing on his navel, forcing his hips to stutter to a stop. “Fuck, hurry up Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun makes a tsking sound, shaking his head in admonishment. He’s really enjoying himself far too much. “That’s not my name, hyung.”

“I mean Yoonoh, please,” Doyoung corrects himself, his eyes sliding shut as he futilely attempts to get himself off. Jaehyun just tightens his grip on Doyoung’s cock, making him whine.

“See, I knew you could do it,” Jaehyun is aware that his voice sounds more taunting than anything else, but he can’t help it. He’s always been addicted to his particular dynamic with Doyoung. “Say it again.”

“Yoonoh, _Yoonoh_ ,” Doyoung whimpers, his head tipping back against the pillows. His arms jerk forward, like he’s trying to get out of his restraints, but he’s not saying ‘chewing gum’ yet so Jaehyun knows he doesn’t really want to be untied.

“Good boy,” Jaehyun grins broadly, teasing, “Do you want a reward?” He’s completely disregarding the fact that Doyoung is older than him by a year, and on a normal day Doyoung might’ve been pissed, but now he just nods frantically.

Jaehyun keeps one hand circled tight around the base of Doyoung’s cock as he leans over to the nightstand, reaching for the lube that should be in the first drawer. He frowns when he realizes it’s not there. “Ah.” For emphasis and just to plainly be a dick, he thumbs at Doyoung’s slit and listens to him moan.

“Ah what?” Doyoung gasps, cracking his eyes open.

“That asshole forgot to return it again,” Jaehyun informs him, releasing his grip so he can get off the bed. The audible whine that Doyoung makes when the pressure leaves his skin is an added bonus.

“W-what?”

“Sicheng borrowed it the other day. Yuta hyung put the lube somewhere he couldn’t find, and he needed it for a surprise or something. I didn’t ask,” Jaehyun explains, heading for the door. He pauses with his hand on the doorknob and turns his head back to rake his eyes across Doyoung’s frame again.

“Think you can handle yourself for a few minutes while I go get it back?” he poses the question, one part genuinely curious and two parts highly amused by the look on Doyoung’s face.

“I will literally will my boner away just to spite you,” Doyoung retorts, wiggling his hips.

Jaehyun smirks and walks back over, bending down so he can meet Doyoung’s gaze at eye level. “I’d like to see you try.” He emphasizes his point by gently wrapping his lips around the tip of Doyoung’s cock and sucking lightly.

Doyoung groans and his hips snap up, but before he can achieve what he’s attempting, Jaehyun pulls away. “Don’t move,” he tells Doyoung completely ironically, and ignores the older’s cusses as he heads out the door.

Jaehyun heads down the corridor towards Doyoung’s actual room, which should be where he finds Sicheng at this hour. He knocks on the closed door and waits for it to swing open.

It’s Yuta that greets him instead of Sicheng. He’s shirtless, but after hearing all of Sicheng’s less than innocent stories about their escapades, Jaehyun has found himself desensitized.

“Hey hyung, is Sicheng in there?” Jaehyun greets, trying not to bounce on the balls of his feet. As much as he acts otherwise, Jaehyun really wants to get back to Doyoung.

Yuta smirks, smug and satisfied. “He’s a little tired out. What do you need?”

Jaehyun pretends to gag for effect, before asking what’s really going on his mind, “The lube he stole from me two weeks back.”

Yuta raises an eyebrow. “Do I want to know what he wanted to do with that?”

“I think you found out the hard way,” Jaehyun points out, and waits until a small knowing smile spreads across Yuta’s face as he remembers the incident.

“I did,” he answers happily, before walking away from the door presumably to search for the bottle of lube. Jaehyun peeks into the room to find Sicheng in Yuta’s bed, eyes closed and the duvet pulled up to his chin. He looks cute, and Yuta must think so too, because he stops to press an affectionate kiss on Sicheng’s forehead before returning to Jaehyun.

“There you are. And can you please tell Dongyoung not to be so loud this time? We don’t want Donghyuck to be scarred again,” Yuta tells him, then bids him goodbye and closes the door. Jaehyun heads back to his own room, purposefully taking his time because he knows it’ll piss Doyoung off.

When he pushes open the door, Doyoung is predictably still hard, squirming in his bed. The sight makes Jaehyun’s own cock stir in his pants, but he tampers down the urge in favor of sending a cheeky grin Doyoung’s way.

“Yuta hyung says be quiet,” he relays the message, locking the door and coming over to the bed. Doyoung looks at him, his lips bitten red and skin still flushed, eyes begging but his tone the complete opposite when he answers. How typical.

“He can fuck off,” Doyoung mutters, breath coming out in short harsh pants.

“I see you didn’t manage to will your boner away,” Jaehyun observes, popping open the cap to the lube.

“Shut up,” Doyoung all but growls, but it turns into a moan when Jaehyun’s index finger circles his rim, slick with lube.

“I’ll let that slide because you’re hyung to me,” Jaehyun says easily, letting his finger slip into Doyoung slowly, inch by inch until he’s up to the knuckle and Doyoung is writhing.

“Fuck, fuck Jaehyun, more,” Doyoung cries out, and then whines in total need when Jaehyun pulls his finger out.

“What did you say?” He arches a brow, testing the waters. Jaehyun strokes his free hand across Doyoung’s bare hip, curling lightly around the angry red base of his dick.

“I’m sorry, Yoonoh, you’re Yoonoh,” Doyoung babbles, seeming a little far gone already. Jaehyun loves getting him like this.

“Don’t you forget again,” he squeezes Doyoung’s base once, then reaches up to kiss his lips. As their mouths meld together and Doyoung sighs happily, Jaehyun starts pushing in with two fingers.

The stretch makes Doyoung break away from the kiss, gasping. “Oh my god, Yoonoh, _please_ —“

Jaehyun thinks he’s never heard his real name sound so beautiful coming from anybody but Doyoung. The way it rolls off the older’s tongue, combined with the desperation that’s starting to seep into his voice, is making Jaehyun want to forego his entire lesson plan and just fuck him.

Doyoung’s hips start to move, and Jaehyun lets him. He rides Jaehyun’s fingers with the kind of pure vigor that suggests he’s been holding off for way too long, moaning brokenly when Jaehyun slides a third finger into the mix and presses against a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Yoonoh, Yoonoh,” Doyoung chants his real name like a mantra, fucking his hips down and Jaehyun thinks he can get off by just watching this.

Of course he’d rather come while deep in Doyoung’s ass, so he pulls his fingers away and takes the time to enjoy the wanton whimper Doyoung makes, more than he probably should.

“You little shithead, suck a dick,” Doyoung hisses through his teeth, hips stuttering into nothing.

Jaehyun smiles pleasantly. “I would, but I think you’re about to come and I would really like to fuck you through it. What do you say?”

Clearly Doyoung likes that idea even more, judging by the way his round eyes widen, but he masks it all with a scoff. “Let’s just see if you can actually make me come untouched.”

“Challenge accepted,” Jaehyun grins widely, then reaches for a condom and the lube. While he’s kicking his pants off and tugging his underwear down, he’s very much aware of the fact that Doyoung’s staring at him, or more specifically at the way his cock bobs up against his stomach, fully hard.

“What, hyung?” Jaehyun shoots Doyoung a smirk, wrapping a hand around his own cock and jerking it slowly. He bites back a moan at the feeling, having neglected it for too long.

“You really like it when I say Yoonoh, huh,” Doyoung muses, spreading his legs a little wider. Jaehyun silently thanks the choreographer of Cherry Bomb, because they’ve all gained a new level of flexibility that they might not have had before.

“Duh, it’s my name,” Jaehyun pulls on a condom and slicks himself up with lube, before returning to kneel between Doyoung’s legs.

“I’ll remember,” Doyoung’s voice comes out uncharacteristically soft. It sounds like a promise, and Jaehyun has to laugh.

“So sweet of you, hyung,” he says playfully, leaning forward until the tip of his cock is pressing against Doyoung’s rim.

“I’m trying to be nice,” Doyoung exhales a quick breath, wriggling his hips. “Come on, fuck me.”

“Say please,” Jaehyun teases, pressing a kiss to the underside of Doyoung’s jaw.

“Please, Yoonoh,” is Doyoung’s breathy response, and Jaehyun has to concede. He presses into Doyoung, unable to stop the groan that spills from his mouth as he fights to control himself from snapping his hips forward at one go.

Doyoung shudders soundlessly when Jaehyun is fully sheathed inside him. It almost hurts to stop himself from fucking up into the tight heat, but Jaehyun distracts himself by biting the soft skin of Doyoung’s shoulder, waiting for the all clear.

“Okay, go,” Doyoung mumbles, head falling back against the pillows, and Jaehyun moves. He pulls out until just the tip of his cock is left inside Doyoung, then fucks back in, burying himself to the hilt.

The moan that falls from Doyoung’s lips, incoherent and so _pretty_ , spurs Jaehyun on more. He sets a heavy pace fucking into Doyoung’s ass, relishing the way the older clenches around him. Doyoung’s legs curl around Jaehyun’s back, pulling him in ever closer, and Jaehyun spits out a harsh “fuck” when Doyoung rolls his hips down to meet his thrusts.

The pleasure is making Jaehyun’s brain go hazy, blocking out the rest of the world except Doyoung, just Doyoung rambling his real name and arching his back beautifully and canting his hips to meet Jaehyun’s.

Jaehyun shifts his angle, one hand gripping Doyoung’s waist while the other braces himself on the bed, and Doyoung _screams_. Jaehyun doesn’t bother telling him to be quiet, he just aims for that spot he knows Doyoung likes best and soon he has the older trembling and falling apart beneath him.

“You gonna come yet, hyung?” Jaehyun’s voice is a low rasp, sharp with pleasure. It does the trick, and Doyoung moans in response and comes, painting Jaehyun’s abs with sticky white liquid.

Jaehyun slows his pace and fucks him through it, starting to pull out when it’s apparent he’s done. Doyoung doesn’t let him though, tightening his legs around Jaehyun’s waist and giving him a pout. He looks debauched and gorgeous in the afterglow, and a heady rush of affection swims in Jaehyun’s head.

“Want you to come inside,” Doyoung mumbles, and pauses for a split second before adding, “Please, Yoonoh?”

The lilt that he adds to his tone, pleading and yet mischievous, is nothing short of deliberate, but Jaehyun lets himself fall for it anyway. He rolls his hips into Doyoung, pace slower and gentler this time, as Doyoung writhes and pants out his name again.

It doesn’t take long before he’s coming, burying his face into Doyoung’s sweaty collarbone to muffle the groan that rumbles from his throat. Doyoung laughs at him and allows it, humming in contentment himself.

Jaehyun pulls out and makes quick work of throwing the condom away. He unties the scarf and tosses it carelessly to one side, finds tissues and sets about cleaning both himself and Doyoung up, then collapses in bed with his muscles loose and limber.

“That was nice,” he murmurs, turning his head into Doyoung’s shoulder.

The older stretches out his arms, a little sore from misuse. “Mm. If I’d known calling you Yoonoh would get you going so quickly, I would’ve done it a long time ago.”

Jaehyun pushes himself up and takes Doyoung’s arm, massaging his wrist and bicep in an effort to soothe the ache. “At least you found out now, rather than fifteen years down the road.”

Doyoung barks out a laugh, “Can you even get it up fifteen years down the road?”

“I’ll always be able to get it up with you,” Jaehyun grins, completely unabashed.

Doyoung rolls his eyes so hard Jaehyun can almost feel it. “Your libido has always amazed me, so maybe. Pull the blanket up, I’m cold.”

Jaehyun does just that, and is quite ready to snuggle into Doyoung’s side and sleep for ten hours. Unfortunately, his grand plan is interrupted by incessant knocking on the room door.

“You topped, you answer,” Doyoung says immediately without even moving, repeating their rule with nothing but a tiny smile on his face.

Jaehyun grumbles about it, but he gets up and pulls clean sweatpants and a shirt on. When he opens the door, it’s to Yuta (fully clothed this time, thank god) giving him the most judgmental look he’s ever seen. Which is saying a lot, because Yuta is judgmental 95% of the time.

“You loud ass motherfuckers, Donghyuck almost cried. I hope you enjoyed that, because it might be your last time before Taeyong comes after your asses.”

Yuta is walking away before Jaehyun can even properly finish rolling his eyes. He shuts the door and goes back to Doyoung, diving under the duvet and resting a hand on Doyoung’s hip.

“Hey hyung,” Jaehyun finds himself speaking up about ten seconds later, the gears in his mind working hard. Doyoung shifts so he can look Jaehyun in the eye, gaze questioning.

“Yes?”

“Can I hear you say my name one more time before Taeyong hyung murders us?”

“Go to sleep, Yoonoh.”

**Author's Note:**

> [requests](http://www.curiouscat.me/cherrycity)


End file.
